biolifelinefandomcom-20200213-history
Biolifeline.com Wiki:Community Portal
FROM UNTOUCHABLE TO YOU; 'rsimet1@yahoo.com '''Hello, Don't think your here by accident ! ' '''Congratulations on arriving here, it tells me something about you. Your tired of the blah, blah, blahs, way me too. I've read this, seems long? No bunk is all I can console. NOT MLM If your here to order product, Go to Step 2; Aud will explain abit OR you can Click 'Order Now' to skip the aud. Our 'ONE' product sets a GOLD standard for the health and wellness field. It Naturally Cleanses, Detoxifies and Nourishes ALL Internal body functions. Re-stores energy, promotes HgH, heals. No Sales Pitch, Facts Only. Tons of Facts, please request what you would like. Your welcome. WE have a 'very much Ground Floor to all who wish to get ahead of the crowd. We call it a 'SUPERFOOD' ' (''backed by FDA findings) '''SUCCESS is having something everybody wants and needs, agree? Many fail to take advantage, you have not. The BIG advantage is it actually works, it's inexpensive and you can even make $$ if you want to share your good fortune. People looking will find all. Want more or get to involved; Take a few moments, relax and listen to this link; Then come back. Thank you for your time. http://www.winwithlegacy.com/files/1_legacy_intro.mp3 MORE? I really like things simple, II Invitation; Short Version; 'Good For What Ails' You''.(ie; meds, diseases, cancer, radiation) '''Invitation'; Long Version; You have found a rare opportunity. A product of DuPont/ConAgra Originally developed as a pharmaceutical BUT Deemed ''"'Too Safe", by' FDA standards. Out of their scope, then shelved. '''WE HAVE IT! It's within your grasp. FDA findings; has a GRAS 'rating (''Generally Recognized as safe) , holds a '''"Master Food File" The highest rating the FDA gives to a non-pharmaceutical productalso along with being listed in the PDR Step 2; A Sample cost $10 go to; (be sure to enter the number 502526) www.i26forhealth.com/502526 For $9.95 you can order a 2 week trial pack valued at over $30.00. Other companies just don't do that. That includes S/H. (each serving contains 1/3 egg product, consult your doctor) Skeptical? Maybe this isn't for you and that's okay but you should reconsider, it's 10 bucks. Think of the money you'll save buying ONE ? IF you don't take H products you should seriousily consider this ONE. Re-claim your youth. ALL 'products come with a 90 day money back. (''Except above pack) '''THE BEST WAY TO '''Contact me C.S.T. Is text or call me 402-253-4292. If unavailable leave a message. '''PLEASE REPEAT your number twice. I'll contact you within 24 hours. I don't answer emails, I have tons of em'. BUT if you call me and tell me I'll look for it. thanks More? '''Well it's really about "how you feel"right? But Testimonies for any particulars @ http://www.healthandwealthmadeeasy.com Thanks for sharing your time with this Robert - A.K.A. - '''UNTOUCHABLE My Company site: http://www.biolifeline.com ' '''Get a biz site: http://www.biolifeline.vpweb.com ' ___________________________________________________________________________________ '''Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page.